It should have been me
by Haven777
Summary: Apollo ponders on his thoughts after Artemis bares the weight of the world.


It should have been me.

I should've saved you. Curse Zeus and his laws. I was doing nothing, absolutely nothing that could help you get away from the titan's curse... Well, that's not exactly true.I broke some laws and helped this group of Demigods, the one with Poseidon's son and Zeus' daughter. At least they would help you be released.

Artemis.

Goddess of Hunt, One who rides the silver chariot.

My Twin. My sister. My _baby_ brave huntress who stood up to Atlas. One who held the world on her shoulders.

It stung, having her carry that much. The weight of the world.

I could've done it in your place.

You wouldn't have to suffer the pain... But of course, we're immortal, we do not die. Pain was nothing.

I mean, being immortal had it's down sides. We always see our loved ones, don't we?

I am Apollo.

God of healing, God of truth, God of Music, God of the sun.

God of prophecies and yet, I saw this coming and I did not do anything to prevent it.

Well, screw the last line. Yes, indeed, I saw this coming. I did my best to prevent it, but, as we know, no one may tamper with the fates.

It was an awkward feeling- not being able to reach you- I never felt so disturbed.

I shouldn't have let you off on that hunt of yours.

I could've stopped you, but, no. You wanted to slay some dangerous monster. _Without me_.

That was understandable, though. The Fate of Olympus was on that monster.

If only I stopped you... You would have not lost two of your hunters- Zoe Nightshade and that Bianca kid. I know you cherish Zoe, because she was by your side for centuries.

Gods, I sound so pathetic.

I was hanging around in Persephone's garden here on Olympus, when my peace broke.

"Oi, Apollo!" It was Hermes.

"Yo, Hermes. Got another package?" I asked, grinning.

"Not a package, Pollo, I brought someone with me," I smirked.

"Another Nymph I hope, or one of Artemis' hunters," I laughed, but stopped when Hermes shook his headed and swallowed.

"You better take that back," I said shakily.

"Why? It's not like you brought Artemis with ya," I stated casually.

"Actually," Another voice joined in. "He did." I froze. Oh Styx. I looked behind Hermes and blinked.

"Hi, sis, err- I can explain-"

"'another nymph I hope, or one of Artemis' Hunters' eh?" I glanced at hermes, seeking help.

"Now, now, Artemis," He started, "Let's not get carried away,"

"Don't get me started on YOU, Hermes, Would you like to turn into another animal!" She shrieked, clenching her fists.

"Aww, come on, Artie!" He wailed,

"Don't call me that!"

"Yeah, Artie! Calm down," I said, ignoring her previous statement. Hermes chuckled.

"Boys... I'm outta here!" She grumbled as she walked farther from them.

"Artemis! Wait!" Hermes called, grabbing her hand. On instinct, Artemis punched Hermes in the face, sending him flying to a bush.

"That's gotta hurt," I muttered as I approached Hermes and checked if he was okay.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to, haha," She said eyeing us carefully. "Err- I really need to go, My hunters, Yeah, Uh, Later." Then she left. I turned to Hermes.

"That was awkward." I stated. He nodded.

"Yeah, she's acting like that for the past few days now," Hermes replied.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously. I mean, seriously, HOW does he know?

"Uh... I've been kinda ... don't hit me, kay?" I glared at him. "What? Try getting punched by your sister," I stared.

"Just get on with it."

"I was observing her, for ah, you know, after that whole atlas thing," I could tell he was telling the truth.

"You've been stalking my sister," I growled. "If she finds out, she's gonna kill you,"

"I wouldn't call it stalking, man." He frowned. "Is it wrong to be concerned? Nuh-uh, I don't think so. See, Artemis isn't just YOUR SIBLING, she's mine, too, you know."

"Fine," I sighed. "So, what did you observe?"

"Well, she's kinda pre-occupied. When her hunters talk to her about something she'd just smile and say 'Yeah, okay' stuff like those." He grabbed his bag and searched for something. "Then, when it's night, she'd sneak out of sight and start staring at the sky."

"Maybe she just misses nightshade or _Orion_ for that matter." Hermes shifted uncomfortablly.

"You know I warned you about her i precious/i hunter. She didn't talk to any of us in years." I raised an eyebrow.

"I keep wondering why she hasn't caught you yet,"

"That's the weird part- Artemis caught me once but, get this, she didn't even scold me or anything! All she said was 'Hi Hermes, what's wrong? You look troubled' and then she left."

"Maybe I should talk to her- that incident's getting in her head."

"Yes, maybe you should."

To be continued. :D


End file.
